Bibliotheca Magick
by Carer-Of-The-Sacred-Flame
Summary: The life of Dantalian Bibliotheca was hard with living with his Grandparents and Mother but that all changed, when one day he met Trisana Chandler in the market place claiming that he had magic!
1. Intro

_Hey everyone, I know this is a short chapter but I promise that I will try to make my chapter longer. I hope you will like this story as much as I enjoyed pondering it in my head over the past few days. Also you should all know that my story takes place after **The Will of the Empress**._

_I do not own the writes of **The Circle Reforged**_

The crisp aged paper felt lively in the firm but caring hands of Dantalian Bibliotheca. Being part of a renowned merchant family and the age of thirteen, Danny, as he preferred to go by, hungrily read line after line of the ancient poems and was amazed at the beautiful detailed illustrations on each page.

Sweeping a lock of sandy blonde hair from in front of his star blue eyes, Danny was interrupted from his reading with the creak of feet on loose floor boards. Holding his breath quietly, he waited for the feet to recede from his hiding place, the crawl space that lead into the walls which was hidden by his bed, that he found after a week of living with his grandparents and with his mother.

Holding his breath for several seconds, he finally heard the steps go away and released his breath with a sigh of relief. But his hope was short lived, as the footsteps came rushing back and grabbed hold of his bed, pulling it away from the wall to expose his hiding place and him to the footsteps.

Heart hammering, he stared up into the face of his grandmother, with bloodshot eyes and lips down turned into a fierce puckering look, like she bit into an especially sour lemon. Taking out a whipping stick from her skirt loop, his grandmother raised it above her head preparing to strike furiously. Turning away just in time to protect the precious book in his hands, Danny felt the horrible sting of the stick slice across his back

"How many times have me, your grandfather and your mother, told you not to take books from our merchandise," his grandmother scolded furiously," Those books are to be sold to eager customers so our family, the Bibliotheca as we have honorably earned that name, can stay above those _filthy Traders_." Slapping the stick against Danny's back one last time, his grandmother thrust out her hand demanding for the book.

Whimpering against the pain, Danny squirmed around to face his grandmother. Holding out the book to her with trembling hands, Danny leaned away from his grandmother slightly as she snatched away the book roughly. With a final flick of the whipping stick towards Danny as a final warning, she stalked out of his room, with all the presence of some ancient royal dictator empress.

Limping out of his hiding place, Danny shuffled over to his door and checked his surroundings to make sure his brute of a grandmother was nowhere in sight. Down to his left, his grandparents' vast second story of their house, extended further into some unknown distance, dotted here and there with dawn light cascading from window panes set into the ceiling. To the right, he found his designated exit, the stairwell to the first floor, was all clear of anyone else that lived with his grandparents.

With a burst of adrenaline at the thought of making it outside, onto his grandparents vast estate, gave Danny renewed vigor to forget his pains and make a bee line run down the stairs, pass the multiple pictures of branch family after another, hopping over Bibby, his grandparents large grey Tabby cat, to seeing the double oak doors free of anyone obscuring his precious escape to the fresh air outside.

Jumping the last three steps, Danny skipped to the front door with new hope. Grabbing the bronze door knob, Danny swung one of the doors open, to find his youngest uncle, Uncle Robert, to be standing in the doorway.

With thickly gloved hands, Uncle Robert smirked down at his little nephew and said," Well well, I see someone is happy to get to work with his favorite uncle, to bring today's crates of books to the market." The truth was Danny could _not_ _stand_ his Uncle Robert. He was just as bad as his grandparents, what with their constant nagging at him about reading their precious merchandise, instead of taking interest in raising money for the whole family.

To top it all off, his uncle was a part of the Mage Council at the renowned school Lightsbridge, Robby Runescrafter was the mage name that he took on but also presented himself with his birth name also, as the Bibliotheca's where the highest Merchant family to exist since the fall of the Kurchal Empire and held many priceless estates that overlooked both Emelan and Namorn.

Squinting up at his tall uncle, throw the bright glare of sunlight, his uncles hair red hair looked like a fierce fire ready to consume him if he said the slightest thing wrong so instead of trying to resist his uncle Danny said the simplest thing," Yes Uncle Robert."

_SOOOO! what did you all think of your first taste of Danny's life! hmmmmmmmm, you SO must Review and tell me what you think as it is only FAIR that you do!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to my newest story that I have thought up, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much that I have! I have to admit that Tris is my second favorite character (my first is Sandry and that is only how unquie her magic seems to me) Read and Enjoy :D**

**I do not own the rights to the CoM, CO, and CF. They all belong to Tamora Pierce (LOVE HER STORIES!)**

Chapter Two

Wondering aimlessly down the cluttered streets of the town of Fairboughs, a small petite redhead with stunning red hair that was securely set in intricate knots of braids and a small glass dragon perched on her shoulder neared the Fairboughs Winding Circle Weather Temple.

Trisana Chandler, known as Tris to her close friends, what little she had, had come to the merchant city of books when the High Council of Mages of the Winding Circle temple had heard news of a mage that was abusing her weather powers to starve the land of rain, just because the Lord of the city had forbidden her to enter his court. As always, Tris didn't take kindly to hearing this news and even though the Mage council requested her, she was already half way to the city to give the lady mage a piece of her mind.

After the Mage Council found out of Tris's rash decision, they had no choice but to use extreme measures in order to stop her from doing anything that she would regret in the future…they called in Niklaren Goldeye, her old mage teacher and dear friend.

Who was currently running to catch with her short but quick steps.

"Trisana Chandler! You stop this instant!" Niko, his nickname that his friends called him too, yelled at the top of his lungs.

Like the god Vrohain's gavel crashing down upon her, Tris stopped in the middle of her tracks once she heard her old teacher's voice. Turning around to catch a glimpse of where he was, she saw him dance around a cart of clothe that got in his way when he was in his chase to catch Tris.

Blinking rapidly in surprise in seeing him, Tris remained standing in the spot until Niko caught up with her and grabbed hold of her shoulder so he could bend over and catch his breath.

"Tris what have I told you about keeping your temper in check, you just can't go all willy nilly whenever you hear about a mage misusing her power," Niko scolded in a voice that was rough from running.

"But Niko, I was already on my way here to see the Weather Temple, when I heard the news about what she was doing on the winds and the plants are just screaming for thirst," Tris said, choking up a little as a small bush of Lavender crooned to her for a small drink of water.

It had seemed that ever since their, Briar, Sandry, Daja and herself of course, visit with the Empress that their power once again seemed to start to melt into one another again. They all agreed that it must have happened when they escaped Namorn and broke down the magical wall that Ladyhammer had created and their spell circle of thread seemed to vanish and each of them got a strange lump on each of their right hand. As much as Lark and Sandry tried to map their magic, it just seemed that they could never keep up with the fast moving magic. Every time they were able to make a map to map out the magic, it seemed to be useless after a few hours.

"Is the magic still evolving?" Niko asked Tris with a concern deeply embedded in his voice.

Nodding solemnly, Tris said," We just don't know what to do anymore, whenever we think that we got a hold on the magic it slips right out of our fingers again and some new aspect of it comes up the next day. Like two days ago, I **just** began to hear the voices of all the plants around me and when I try to summon rain for them all I get is fire falling from the sky and scorching the poor things to death. It's like I can feel a piece of myself die with them." Tears making tracks in her travel dirt stained checks.

"Come Trisana, you are not in any condition to confront another Weather Witch, especially when you don't understand your own magic," Niko gently grabbed onto Tris's elbow and guided her over to a local diner.

Walking through the door, the sound of Nikos and Tris's footsteps were drowned out by the roar of plates clattering and everyone in the diner trying to speak above one another. Smiling at Tris apologetically, Niko led her to a small booth at the far end of the diner so that they could have a conversation that wouldn't have to involve a shouting match with someone next to their table.

Of course, Niko knew that they could have the diner all to themselves if Tris felt like it, but only if she knew that she had a complete hold on her magic and under the conditions of her and her foster siblings, she was in no condition at all to be working any kind of magic.

Plopping down onto the right side of the slightly cramped booth, with Niko on the other side of Tris, immediately a waitress appeared at the end of their table, ready for any of their requests. Sitting quickly, Tris barely heard Niko request two cups of Raspberry tea over the thundering commotion that the diner seemed to vibrate with.

Sitting uncomfortably in the wooden bench, Tris unsuccessfully tried to calm down for raging feelings toward the irresponsible Weather Witch and the sinking despair that also grabbed at her soul cause she knew that she would be able to stop the Witch with her known magic because of the rapid changes it was going through.

"Tris you must tell me what else is going wrong with you and your siblings magic, or else if you don't something worse might happen that we will NEVER be able to figure out," Niko solemnly questioned.

Just about when Tris was going to comply with Nico's statement, she felt a shiver pass throughout her entire being, it was even so deep that is traveled down her magical link that she shared with her foster siblings, shaking its foundation that it made Sandry tangle up the silk weavings in her embroidery, Daja to smack her thumb under the hammer she was about to use to hammer a nail into a barrel and Briar to accidently pull up one of Rosethorn's tomato plants causing him to get his ear pulled (which he hadn't gotten done to him in a very long time).

Disturbed by this sudden phenomenon, Tris looked about the tavern in search for the disturbance in magical energy but it was not inside the tavern where the magic came from but outside where a thick dense fog that glowed with its own internal light lay over everything. Amazed by the sudden change of weather without her knowing, Tris rushed up out of the booth, smashing into the waitress, who was about to bring their drink and made her drop them all over the floor, pushing various strangers aside until she came to the door they came through. Bursting outside, Tris inhaled deeply expecting to feel the similar sensation of welcoming energy that usually came from any form of weather but not this time. All Tris felt was a slight prickling on her skin, which somehow almost felt pleasant, and wet moisture that made her clothes cling to her body, that also made her feel secure instead of uncomfortable about it.

All of this took a matter of seconds for her to analyze until bursts of silver light shot through the mist, making her eyes follow the after image that bright light always left behind, Tris found the source of the light. The source of the light had come from…a boy, standing on a platform reading a script of poetry from an old fashion looking book, while a big burly man in expensive looking clothes handed books to a customer who had stopped by to buy books from their stall that held a wide assortment of books and still they had more customers gathering for it seemed they were all entranced by the boys voice and his reading the book.

**Well I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter and like always if you have any Constructive Critism, it is very much welcomed (and if I have an grammar errors please point them out so I can increase your reading pleasure)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bibliotheca Magick Chapter 3

Tris stared in amazement at the little boy, who passionately read aloud the heart hammering poems with such clarity that, even without the assistance of magic, the air seemed to vibrate from his voice. Painting fantastic images of glimmering lakes in high snow-capped mountains', to a rolling storm running along the surface of the Syth and many more poems that followed.

Mesmerized by the words, Tris could not seem to notice the flow of time around her or the constant rumbling of carts passing by. Only through the brief pauses of the boy's speech was she ever able to glance around and see that also Niko, a great mage, was unable to move from where he stood.

It wasn't till the boy had to stop reading due to exhaustion, did Tris look away. All of the carts had left with their business, done for the day but still people filed pass to get a book. Though being extremely curious about the boy, it would seem that her old teacher had other plans besides checking out the boy.

"Robby!" Niko yelled cheerfully at the red headed burly man that handed out the books to the customers, striding towards him earning dark looks from the people he waded through," My dear boy, how have you been. We haven't seen you at the College for quite some time now!"

The man Robby, glanced up from his work and Tris knew that if she wasn't watching him, she wouldn't have seen the look of annoyance that flashed beneath his eyes in a flash to be replaced by a mask of surprise and happiness," Well if it isn't Niko, my chap. Quite a surprise to see you in my neck of the woods. I thought they said that you would be working at the Winding Circle community for a while to help with some new students they got?"

Sighing dramatically, Niko said," They do, sadly for me, have great need of me but my old student Tris," gesturing at Tris as he said it," had quite a fit when she learned about this towns Weather Witch is abusing her power by stopping all of the weather within your cities area."

Rolling her eyes, Tris decided to step into the conversation before Niko revealed anymore of her faults," What Niko has failed to mention, that the Mage Council of Winding Circle Temple, has also seen it fit to have the Witch punished for my misconduct and to have her release the spell or risk losing her magic," Tris told their new guests with her no non-sense voice.

Again the man Robby, that Tris had a strong sense of distrust towards even only after meeting him for a few seconds, made a face of mock surprise even though his eyes belied a truth of the concept of losing competition to his delight but she knew otherwise that Niko would never notice these, as she had to learn to notice subtle changes of people's behavior when she was being tossed from house to house of her family, the Chandler's.

Sneaking her glares at the man, she didn't notice the boy sneak up to the man, until he was standing right in front of him and pulling his sleeve," Uncle, we have to go and get back to the estate and bring all of the profit we made or else Grandma will be very unhappy," and here she noticed that Robby's whole face quite literally flinched as if the boys words sliced him down to the core. It seemed that their grandma was quite a character to make this hulking man just squirm at the mere speaking of her name, as if it could conjure her up into being.

"Well my dear friend Niko, my nephew Dantalian and I have to hurry now and get back to our families estate before we both get a good licking from my mother," Robby shuttered again at his mother's mentioning," hopefully I will see you and your student once again before you have to leave and go back to Winding Circle, everyone at the University has missed you immensely," with a final nod at Tris, Robby strided over to the wagon, which the little boy, Dan, had filled up the wagon while Robby said his farewells to Niko.

Whipping the horses into a quick canter, Tris watched Robby and the little boy leave to only catch a glance of the little boy, Dantalian, as he sat behind his Uncle with a haunted and far off look in his eyes. Troubled by his facial expression, the troubled Weather Witch turned back to her old teacher to see a far off look as well within his eyes.

"Niko," Tris asked worriedly, never one to show alarm or scared but to her, her old teacher meant everything to her as he was the one that brought forth the magic, that now dominated her life altogether," are you alright?"

His eyes glassy from whatever he was thinking Niko replied with a chagrined tone," We have always known that the day would come when another Literature Mage would come into being but why did it have to be so soon after the Great Mage Wars from 500 years past," Niko stated morosely.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and that it may not be up to all of your standards or that there may be a few errors. So hopefully you all like this chapter and if would you PLZ review it, I would just love to hear from you guys...so all I got to say is to enjoy. _

Danny's POV

The cart rumbling down the weathered road and Uncle Robby mumbling under his breath, where only Danny could catch a few snippets of his voice with words like _Niko_ and _old __fool_ being heard every now and then with each breeze that passed his ears. But those words were only heard far away as Danny had his own thoughts flowing through his head.

From his jumbled thoughts of the day he remembered the intense calculating stormy grey eyes appraising him like he was some valuable mule. A shiver going down his spine at thinking that anyone would want to sell another human being for profit disgusted him but shaking the thought off, he grabbed the portable writing desk to start taking inventory of the books they had left.

Knowing that grandma would expect a detailed report of all books that were sold and ones that they still had left. Picking up the heavy leather bound reports book that Uncle had brought with them and written the prices in as well as the title of the books that he had sold to some of the eager customers that had open their coins purses for a chance at one their detailed books.

Lifting the lid to one of the many crates that held their prized books, he started to take count of some of the books that didn't sell and tacking them into the genre of books that were part of. As each books held a certain kind of genre made his task even better, he could write down that certain kind of book didn't sell and based from that he made a comment on where they would be better to sell at instead of a out of the way town.

Maybe sending them to one of their bigger stores in the capital of Namorn, where tragic Romances would be more of to their tastes or to their neighboring country Emelan, where sailing was a big export trade. He noted that they had one extra box left of new charted waters and some excess Herbology books for the Yorgiry Hospital.

Tacking off a few remainder of the books that they still had left and adding a comment here and there. Danny slipping was just about to lock a lid back onto the box that it came from, when his Uncle drove right into a pothole and sent him jumping high into the air and some of the contents of the box as well. Luckily most of the books landed back into the box but the one that caught Danny's eye was a book flying through the air, straight towards a muddle hole that must have been the cause of the jump.

Heart pounding again from remembering his grandma whipping him that morning, Danny feared that he would get whipped a lot more because she was to stern about not damaging any book because that was their only source of income and each book was a prized treasure to them. Watching the book fall to the puddle, with the combination of adrenaline and fear Danny's vision tunneled to that book and only that book. His thoughts tunneling also to wanting to get the book back unharmed, without thinking he reached out his hand like he would be able to catch the book when tingling raced down his arm to his fingertips and a fine mist of silver raced down the road to catch the book in middle air.

Without conscious thought, the mist zipped the book straight into his hand and seemed to settle into the pages. Making the pages flutter in between the hard supple leather that was decorated with flames on the bottom, snow falling from the top and a beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing dress hands out-stretched and large wings separating the two elements.

As he watched the cover of the book, the closed eyes of the serene face started to open. Glittering with gold underneath her eye lids but before her eyes could open all the way he yelped and dropped the book back into the crate.

"Danny! What are you doing back there, you know grandmother doesn't like it when you play around with the books," Uncle Robby chided from the front of the carriage, as soft pattering of rain hit the canvas above his head," I hope that you haven't damaged any of the books in some way because then I would have to pay all of the books that are bad out of my own pocket to repair them to top condition."

"Don't worry Uncle," Danny meekly said," I'm just checking the inventory and I'm not even touching the books. They were just jostled around from your rough driving and not even paying attention to the road. So if any of the books are damaged it would be your own fault," getting braver with each word as he always got flustered around adults when they first started patronizing him.

From the front of the cartridge, Danny heard his uncle scoff in irritation but he didn't care that his uncle was mad. The rest of his attention remained on the journal laying in the open seemingly becoming entirely ordinary again, with no fluttering pages and no golden eyes opening.

Tris's POV

Strolling down the streets next to her childhood teacher and old friend. Tris couldn't help but worry about the lines that were ever deepening between Nko's eyes and the occasional silver flash from the corner of her eye as he tried to scry the future. But as she was taught to be able to decipher multiple situations at once in her young age, Tris scanned the sky above.

Noting the huge kind of mesh of silver fire racing across the sky, while the forces of nature battered here and there against it trying to reissue its dominance over the land. Removing her spectacles, Tris concentrated her own magic fire into her eyes. Thinking about runes of Sight and Enhance, the familiar burning sensation of her eyes fixing and increasing her sight.

Zeroing in on the intersections where each strand met each other Tris could set see intricate knots holding each one together, knowing that her sister Sandry would know more about such kind of magical workings

_Sandry__,_ Tris called to her adopted sister through their magical bonds. Her mental voice carrying many miles over hills and winding through lush forests regrowing after many years of drought with golden fields of saffron growing next to them, until finally it made it to the grand castle where all the rulers of Emelan ruled. Where Sandry sat at a large oak desk paperwork strewn all over it, while a middle aged woman with worry lines running across her forehead sat in a plush couch watching two children play on a vibrant colorful rug with a winding circle in the center and four symbols of a smith hammer, a oak tree, a thunderbolt and a drop it in each corner.

Sandrilene fa Toren was so engrossed by her paperwork that the sudden call from her sister Tris, caused her to shove all of the papers to the floor from shock.

_Geez __Tris__, __you __scared __the __weaving __out __of __me__,_ Sandry stated,_some __warning __would __have __been __nice__._

_Calm __down __Sandry__, __you __know __that __even __if __I __gave __some __warning __that __you __were __too __involved __in __your __documents __that __I __would __have __still __scared __you__,_Tris chided her like she was a big sister. Of course Tris was the most logical of the four of them and she always gave them a no nonsense speech if they strayed from common sense.

_Well __I __suppose __you __have __a __point __there __but __all __of __these __taxes __and __documents __that __I __need __to __get __in __order __for __Uncle __because __he __is __on __bed __rest __for __a __week__,_ even though the miles separating them Tris could hear Sandry's sigh and the weariness threaded through her words,_his __health __just __keeps __on __waning __down __each __day__, __while __the __Empress __jus t__keeps __on __demanding __his __presence __for __her __annual __ball __for __all __of __the __surrounding __countries__._

_Oh __Sandry__, __I__'__sorry__. __I __called __for __you __at __such __a __stressful __moment __for __you__,_Tris said to her with her rare show of compassion.

Even though Tris tried to keep her and Sandry's just between the two of them, she should have known that his they returned from Namorn and them breaking through the magic barrier. A lot of things had started to change around them again, like in the back of each of their minds for some reason they felt frayed, like something was falling apart and something was leaking through its borders. But as she was about to continue speaking to Sandry in her hopeful private conversation, she felt a presence of dewy trees and green things while also the blaze of a furnace warmed her insides.

_No __need t__o __worry __Copper __Curls__, __me __and __Daj __are __here __to __make __sure __Sandry __don__'__t __get __into __a __fuss __over __the __papers__,_ Briar said in his nonchalance tone, his voice touched with the magic of green things.

_Besides __Lark__, __Frostpine __and __Rosethorn __have __something __that __they __want __to __discuss __with __us __later __on __today__, _Daja's voice crackling with the heat of a smiths furnace.

With a dainty sniff acclaimed to her class as a noble, Sandry could sense that Tris was in further need of help, _Tris __usually __if __you __are __far __away __on __some __new __search __of __books__, __you __don__'__t __contact __us __unless __you __are __in __need __of __some __help__. __What __do __you __need __help __with__._

Instead of trying to explain the intricate knot work that Tris was staring at, she pulled what she was looking at through their connection so Sandry could take a look. Though Tris could tell that she could have still just explained it and Sandry would have known the type of knotwork she was describing.

_This __is __such __amateur __work__, __look __at __loop __and __that __bend__. __Oh __geez__, __even __a __child __could __do __that__._ With the knots and magic workings in front of Sandry now to distract her, all three of them could feel her slip into the comfort that is magic through weaving. Her sight moving with expertise in hand, estimating its strength and duration, _to __me __it __looks __like __this __working __won__'__t __last __for __very __long __but __yet__...__these __knots __are __quite __fresh__. __You __have __said __that __this __Weather __Witch __has __staved __off __the __forces __of __nature __for __several __months __now __but __these __knots __are __only __a __few __days __old__, _Sandry thought thoughtfully,_so __it __comes __to __say __that __she __is __quick __with __redoing __her __knots__...__See __right __there__, __she __is __redoing __one __right __now_.

In the far north, right where a lake was slowly drying away, Tris could see that a knot was slow unraveling but even as she watched it become undone the threads that held it together started to re-tie themselves. Beyond those strands, the forces of nature battered even harder in that spot, trying to break through and Tris had a sudden flashback to when she tried to hold the sea back when she first started her training. Cold sweats running down her back, Tris knew that she couldn't let this woman go any further with her disregard towards the natural flow of things.

Undoing a braid that she stored flash lightning for instances where she needed it in a pinch, Tris ran her slowly through her locks gathering the electricity in a tight controlled ball. Pinching some windows that she saw on the other side of the barrier and pushing them towards the weak spot and pointing them into a spinning drill to dig through the webbing. While she paused in her lightning gathering, she could see that the mesh began to flicker, like the Witch lost minor concentration while trying to keep that one spot strong but she knew that she couldn't let up. Tris feeling that the mesh was nearly at its breaking point, she rolled all of her lightning into one huge strand feeling it ripple back and forth. Gaining more momentum as it quickened its pace trying to find a way out of her tight hold on it but Tris had dealt with worse lightning before and she no longer had temper tantrums.

Imbuing some of her magic into the lightning to give it one more good push, Tris lashed out at the mesh, right in the center of the knot work with rumbling following along the bolt and a huge burst of light blinding nearly everyone close by to her. The electricity raced along the mesh in a blink of an eye and struck at its source, with one last flicker the entire netting blinked out of existence followed by rushing winds coming into the calm lands.

Far off over large green plains, Tris sensed a calm summer rain storm that would last for a good few hours. Hooking her magic into the edge of the storm, she carried a portion of it over the land that was worse for wear and made sure that it wouldn't affect the plains at all before she turned back to her teacher to see him smiling at her, with a small chuckle in his eyes.

"You know Trisana, you never cease to amaze me," Niko said with a small pat on her head and a few smug smiles from her foster siblings.

*_So what do you guys think of it after being away for so long, hopefully you liked the ending because I know I couldn't stop writing it once I got into it so there might be a few bumps and bruises in it...well I know for sure there might be and I think I have started to scratch the surface of how well I can actually write. So PLZ again I repeat, Review this sorry. I love hearing from all_


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny's POV_

Uncle Robby and Danny sat in the study, twiddling their thumbs together while Nana checked out the paperwork of the books they had sold and ticking something off occasionally on another piece of paper right in front of her. One eyebrow raised in question and tsking in either doubt or from the air just slipping through her crinkly weathered lips, both eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought, mentally doing quick calculations of all the coins that they had earned.

Slipping out of her plush maroon chair, striding over to the crates holding the books. A quick scan, that only many years of selling and buying books taught, of the crates gave her a chance to view the last of their inventory for that day. Right when she reached the journal crate, Danny sat ramrod straight and folded his hand tighter against the bulge stomach. Hoping that she wouldn't notice the small journal. Missing from the stock but when she started drumming her fingernails against the hand smoothed wood, he knew that she noticed.

Cocking her head to the side and said without turning around," There's a journal missing here. And I don't care for losing potential merchandise, no matter how small the price and item may be," her voice stiff like her back.

Side stepping the crate and swiftly pacing over to Danny's chair, betraying her old age and leaning in close to him to examine his face. Lifting her long nailed hand and placed it on his cheek but Danny knew that if it wasn't for Uncle Robby she would have taken the switch to him instantly for taking the journal, that both her and him knew he took. Making his heart race faster, taking in fast shallow breaths, while his forehead broke out in cold sweat but nothing he could do would make that menacingly look in his nana's eyes go away.

Gripping the front of his tunic tighter to take comfort from the surprising warmth radiating from the journal, spreading through his stomach and traveling up his body into his cheek that his nana was touching. Trembling from all the warmth spreading through his body, Danny worried that his nana would get really mad if she thought that he was going to sweat all over the book.

The heat peaked even higher at that thought, sending a sudden shock through his body and traveling into his nana's palm, sending her flying across the room. Crash landing into a shelf of books, making every single precious tome crash into the floor.

Heat receding from his limbs seeming to pack itself all into that small journal but still making the book feel hot to the touch. But the heat from the book didn't seem to cool down, instead rising at a frightening pace, making Danny feel intense cramps. Looking through blurry eyes he saw his Nana push her way out of the books not even caring, just shoving them out of her way.

Furious eyes drilling a hole through Danny, she stormed over to him with white hair in disarray," You little whelp! How dare you harass me in such a way," as her anger increased as did the heat of the book pressed into his belly," I don't care if your Uncle is here! I will do whatever I want to get that book back."

Uncle Robert hurriedly gotten to his feet to reach his nephew, trying to stop his chaotic mother from causing harm," Mother, you can't hurt the boy. You honestly don't know that he stole the book, at all." Reaching towards her, she slammed out her hand and a gust of wind shoved him away from her. Slamming him against a shelf, making those books tumble down as the first one.

Stomping towards him, Danny felt a slight tugging against his stomach and felt the intense heat travel through the rest of his body making it somewhat bearable. But seemingly the rest of the heat was pressing into his left palm, like a branding iron was digging into the flesh of his palm.

Right when he felt his Nana wrenched his trembling arms to the side, grabbing his hair so tightly that his eyes watered and temporarily forget the heat that was dissipating from his skin except for him palm. Lifting up his shirt, his Nana reached for him expecting to find a book there but all there was to show was slight pink skin that slowly turning back to his healthy alabaster.

Sniffing in anger, shoving off the chair to look back at the boxes for any sign of the missing book. But Danny still trembled, knowing what actually happened to the book, rising his palm to study as a elegant woman stared at him with golden eyes with black flecks surrounding her that looked like snow and on his wrist, a rim of dancing flames made a bracelet.

_Tris's POV_

Niko and Tris stomped down the now empty street, after Tris had scared all of the towns people back to work and cleared them away from her because they must have worried she was possessed. Grumbling about scaredy cat people who couldn't brave a bit of lightning and pronouncing every foul word she knew in various languages but deep down, her consciousness chided her, that most regular people weren't used to humans throwing off bolts of lightning.

_But still, they also have to realize the rain that started pouring down. They must have known that I'm a Weather Witch once the lightning disappeared. Which reminds me_, smiling into the rain but knowing that Sandry care if she ruined her clothes, shoving her magic upwards creating a bubble around her and Niko to keep dry from the rain. Sending a sliver of magic towards Niko within the same thought, _Niko, where are we going. Don't keep anything from me, I know that look in your eyes and you're troubled by something._

Many years ago, Tris would have never been able to mind speak with anybody else besides her foster siblings but since she and her teacher took that journey far south. They both learned how to connect their minds in small distances so just in case they got separated and could contact each other in a flash.

Feeling the kind of "shimmering" that was Nikos magic in her mind, she heard his reply as clear as if he spoke the words aloud,_ We're going to the local Water Temple. There is a bit of magic that we still haven't taught you kids and it helps with communication through many miles but it helps if you got a pool of pure still water. That's why almost every town has a Water Temple, that way any mage can contact the main Winding Circle temple in either Emelan, Yanjing or Blaze-Ice Bay._

Mentally going through her mind of almost every book she had read about water magic, Tris just couldn't recall anything about magic that helped with communing many distances with other Mages. And she had read many books in her years of travel while learning to handle her own magic.

Niko must have sensed her puzzlement because all of a sudden a hand was on her shoulder," It's okay Tris, its not a magic that was written down. Only taught from teacher to student throughout the years," Niko said quietly looking around to any curious eyes.

Through their physical contact, their connection to mind speak grew stronger,_ Actually I think it might be safer to talk like this from now on until we reached the Temple. I sense some prying eyes on us, that would love to learn many of our secrets. Spells that are only taught to dedicates of Winding Circle or very close trusted friends of them and now we think its time that you four have reached ages and maturity where you won't be able to be harmed into revealing the secrets._

Puzzled by her teachers sudden closeness and sudden secrecy, _You mean that academic mages haven't learned this spell?_

_No they haven't. Most of them can't do this spell because it takes a semblance of ambient magic to cast it and as we all know, Academics make many mages close minded and would think that we think, Ambient mages, are superior to them. We don't hide it out of jealousy or hate, we must hide it out of safety for the Academic mages because the spells that are taught, get so involved with nature that the most rational mind would go astray_, mentally sighing from remembering some distant memory or argument.

Turning a corner, the Water temple within sight. Tris and Niko continued to the gates of the temple in silence only to give the occasional brave villager to pass them with a nod. But still lots of things rushed through Tris's head, as she thought about the news Niko shared while nibbling her lower lip.

**Sorry, I would have written more but just going to post this chapter and** _**HOPE**_ **that I get some more reviews for this story. I can hope, can't I :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo sorry everyone! I had been so caught up in myself that the brush of inspiration has not graced me with her presence. My Muse must be shaking her head at me in shame, so without further ado. Chapter six is up! (Also I do not owns the right the Tamora Pierce or the poem that I used)**

Danny's POV

Danny trembled on his bed, worrying himself to a cold sweat. Feeling perspiration forming all over his body except for his left hand. Still radiating heat, while from the corner of his eyes the snow, flames and Angel seemed to move slowly.

Plopping his head onto the pillow, he reeled in his thoughts about his Nana's behavior and the strange burst of wind that knocked his Uncle to the side scattering all the books willy nilly. As his punishment for the book that his Nana accused him of taking, that he knew he took, she made him clean up all the scattered book. With thoughts that he somehow absorbed the journal marking his hand with the cover.

Lifting each shelf back into position had taxed him more then lifting every book, where they seemed like they didn't weigh anything. If anything, they seemed to want to help him be organized again.

After they were all back into place, one book stood out to his attention like usual. Where he couldn't deny the pull that drove him to grab it and sneak up to his room; setting it on the book stand, lying there with the daunting cover of a sword, taunting him to read it. Detailed so carefully, the reader could identify the sword was demonic in nature. With a taloned hand gripping a teardrop jewel and bat wings connecting at the tips while stretching wide open so to separate the hilt and blade.

He didn't always know what made him grab certain books all the time, just that they wanted him to handle them, almost screaming for his attention. But he couldn't bring himself to read the sword book, turning up the pillow and smashing his face deep into the folds.

Eyes drifting, his mind sprang free from his body. Wandering over to the book and slipping it open, his body already fast asleep, already making it all feel dream like. But Danny didn't know the difference; enjoying the sense of freedom and strength he had. Reaching again for the pages and falling through them to another world covered in storming clouds, metal scraping against metal rang through the night and the smell of rotten flesh.

He felt his empty stomach revolt against him and his mind scared at how his imagination could fight against him like this, projecting such gruesome details in front of him. Never once thinking about such gruesome details.

A bolt of lightning raced across the sky, jabbing down to the earth striking a blade that resembled the one on the books cover but this one Danny could feel an underlying flow of power ebbing through the blade. Like each swing of the sword was its breathe and each jab was a heartbeat.

Only the evil presence came from the man wielding the blade; holding on too tightly and the rush for blood flowing into the blade, forcing a change upon the blade that screamed against its nature. Danny couldn't stand to see such a beautiful piece of smithery being corrupted, he could tell that the blade did not belong to such hateful hands.

Reaching for the blade himself with invisible hands, he pulled for the blade being corrupted and twisted it out of the demons hands; seeing the blade fly through the air like it also wanted to be with him.

Burning in his hand woke him up from the strange dream that ran through his mind, jerking up from his bed; the stinging in his hand travelling up his forearm and burning there. Watching his skin turn red and black starting to taking a shape, fascinated by the sight of the stain, almost like a cattle brand had kissed his flesh..

After a few seconds of watching it spread, he saw the form of a sword taking shape, an almost exact duplicate of the cover but instead of bat wings; there were bird wings as the hilt and a orb as the gemstone with long skinny metal filigree wrapping around it.

Danny gently ran his finger up the new tattoo, mesmerized by the swope of the blade and the gentle warm pulse that radiated away from it. Wrapping a cocoon of air around him, making him feel secure that nothing would be able to hurt him again.

That not even his cruel strict family could barge into his little bubble that sparkled and shimmered in his minds eye.

Tris's POV

Tris stared into the bottomless sapphire pool, amazed that such a tranquil spot rested beneath such a bustling merchant town. Along with the prospect of learning a new bit of magic, that Niko claimed was only handed down from teacher to student from generation to generation; made her mind buzz and body tremble in excitement.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Water temple dedicates bustled about. Clearing away any objects or tables set with incense, the chamber nearly reeked with purifying smells and washed in the white glow of purification charms. Even the green hues of Earth calming and Stability runes were bright among the pearly brightness; with the way everyone squinted, all the dedicated at the temple must be able to see magic but not able to dim the brightness with their own magic to shield their eyes.

Nudging Niko with her elbow and waiting for him to bend slightly towards her, Tris asked," How does everyone stand to walk in here, even our own eye shielding is hardly cutting the glare?"

"Usually, when they come in here for long periods of time. Like to renew the runes and purify the room to keep the water untainted, they bring spelled veiled, soaked for long periods in more spelled oils to wrap around their eyes," Niko watched the mages work about their business," there is one temple where the dedicates believe, that the veils allow them to watch strangers without prejudice.

"They actually have perfected the art where a mage finally created the real thing, working throughout their lives as Law Magisters. Passing judgement upon all, some foreign countries even will call upon them to pass judgement in their royal court."

Thinking about a book that Tris read once in her stay at Tharios, only skimming it once for visionary magic, remembering that it did say something about a very large unbiased judgement faith based group.

But she never would have thought that the two of them went hand in hand. There must have been a long tedious life, watching overs and making sure that laws were exacted fairly and without bias. Mentally reminding herself that she would look up this group more about their ideology and practices, really interested her but before she could ask Niko more about such things of the group.

The last of the dedicates cleared the space and bowed to both Niko and her, exiting the room up the long flight of black steps, where the thunk of a door blocked off any noise that might work its way down to them.

All the torches had been extinguished, after the dedicates learned that both of them could see magic. When any normal person would have found them in pitch blackness, starting with a pool of water stirring and lap at it edges from the tides of magic that washed the wall of the tiny underground room. The feeling itself, reminded Tris a long time ago about a very similar room that Niko had shown her foster siblings and her after their first meditation practice.

Like the heart of the world pulsed close to the surface and they could touch that strong source of power. Stretching her senses deep into the ground, thinking that she would have to go a long way to find that power but she came up short, thinking that there was going to be a large pool of lava but instead there sat a immense ocean of silver fire.

The fire didn't burn the edges of her magic, kind of like the silver fire cradled her. A long forgotten mother tenderly holding onto a child that she thought long lost.

Gasping and pulling away from the strong sense of compassion and love, Trisana stared dazed at Niko. Chuckling under his breathe, raising his hands allowing his own magic to spill forth into the pool.

_"I shot an arrow into the air,_

_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_

_For, so swiftly it flew, the sight_

_Could not follow it in its flight._

_I breathed a song into the air,_

_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_

_For who has sight so keen and strong,_

_That it can follow the flight of song?_

_Long, long afterward, in an oak_

_I found the arrow, still unbroke;_

_And the song, from beginning to end,_

_I found again in the heart of a friend."_

Just as the words had flowed from his breathe, a spot of fire from his magic shot up into the air. Like an arrow seeking out a target to reach far and wide, she knew that it was shooting straight for Winding Circle in Emelan; Sandry, Briar and Daja all standing in the same room similar to hers standing alongside their own teachers.

Sandry standing regally straight, a glimmer of keen intellect shining her eyes. Briar slouching against the wall, tapping at his forearms with each tap a new flower sprouted from his tattoo, Rosethorn frowning slightly at him in her green habit. With Daja kneeling down against the earthen floor, sketching something on her slate with some new idea that she got.

All of this Tris took in a blink of an eye, while also seeing from her friends eyes Lark whispering the exact same spell that Niko that spoken, until before her own eyes the pool of water started to rise. Twitching and squirming against a strong force, spilling to cover the other half of the room. As well as causing shapes to continue rising out of the water on the stone floor.

Until after the few minutes that passed, Tris stared eye to eye with Lark; while slowly forming behind her Rosethorn, then following in order from Sandry, Daja, Frostpine and lastly Briar leaning against the wall. All four of them staring in wonder at each almost like they were in the same room in the same place.

"Well isn't this interesting," Briar stated with a smirk, getting up from the wall and coming to stand next to Sandry with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

**Well, hopefully you guys like this chapter. I kind of rushed through it because the inspiration did finally stick me in my butt and lodged there until I got the words out (quite a pain it is. Now my Muse must be cackling somewhere) but still anyways, I'm hoping to get going some more. I promise that I'm not going to let this story hang out and shrivel up, all of my stories I love dearly and want to continue for your guys entertainment. As all writers have asked you, plz PLZ review my story. Would be such an honor to hear from the readers.**


End file.
